High alumina refractory materials have been modified in the past by the addition of chromic oxide usually in the form of chromite (FeO.Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3). The chromic oxides produce increased corrosion resistance to molten metal and slag attack. However, conventional alumina-chromite refractories, which have a significant iron content as well as other constituents, exhibit positive volume changes which cause rupture, bloating and spalling.